1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circular weft knitting machine including means for providing warp insert elements between the wales of the knitted fabric and, more specifically, to such machine which has been improved to provide a weft insert element.
2. Description of the Invention
It has generally been recognized that an attractive feature of knitted fabric is that it may be produced on a knitting machine at a faster rate than woven fabric can be woven on a loom. However, knitted fabric usually requires more material and has a multi-directional stretch characteristic which is undesirable for some applications. In an effort to improve the desirability of the knitted fabric for some purposes, an interlacing of insert elements with the basic knitted fabric has heretofore been employed.
As explained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,130, and 3,621,677, the general weaving of warp insert elements with the circular weft knitted fabric provides a final fabric with some of the characteristics of woven fabric at the production speed of knitting. The insert elements may have a larger surface area than the knitted elements to reduce the total amount of material necessary for a given amount of fabric and may give the final fabric a non-stretch characteristic along its length. However, nothing is suggested by these prior art patents as means whereby circular weft knitting machines of this type might be further improved to provide a fabric having non-stretch characteristics along its width and an even more solid surface appearance than the warp inserts could alone provide.
When trying to privide machinery to produce an improved knitted fabric, it is also generally recognized in the knitting field as desirable to use exisitng machinery where possible. An added feature would be the ability to simply and inexpensively provide the improvement while maintaining the versatility of producing either the prior or improved fabric as customer needs may require.